


Celebrity Status

by heyhay13



Category: Free!
Genre: Celebrities, Crossdressing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Modeling, Rated M for later Chapters, Slow Build, becomes a real relationship, well... slower than my other fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhay13/pseuds/heyhay13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the current high fashion trend of models with thin waists and little curves, Haruka Nanase is a male model who primarily models women's clothing. His true gender is a secret to most of the world though as his manager comes up with a plan to boost his popularity by dating the rising new star, Sousuke Yamazaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look it over

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard about models that primarily work as the opposite gender (such as Andrej Pejic and Elliott Sailors) I have thought it would be a really interesting idea for a story!

Sousuke watched himself in the mirror with irritation as the hair stylist completed the finishing touches on his hair. She kept nit picking at stray strands and it was getting on Sousuke’s nerves as she kept tugging at it. He was glad when she was finally shooed away by his wardrobe stylist, a young blonde boy who honestly drove Sousuke absolutely insane most of the time.

                “I think it looks perfect Sou-chan! You’re all ready to go,” Nagisa told him excitedly. “I’ll take you over to the studio that we will be shooting in.”

                “Alright, let’s go.” He groaned, getting up and following after Nagisa as the blond led the way out of the dressing room.

                Sousuke was not excited about doing a photo shoot. He was a singer, not a model, and this was far from his comfort zone. He was fairly new, but his newest album had been a hit and skyrocketed into the top hits within the first week of its release. They were heading down to his first major photo shoot where he would be helping promote one of the new clothing lines by his biggest sponsor. They had mentioned they would have another model working with him, but he honestly couldn’t remember what his manager had said as Nagisa took him inside the studio.

                “Finally! I thought you were going to be late.” His manager snapped.

                “Sorry Gou, it was my fault.” Sousuke said, flashing a smile. She gave an exasperated sigh and Nagisa giggled as they could tell she wasn’t really mad. They had been working together since Sousuke started and had been friends even longer than that.

                “Of course it was,” She snapped. “You’ve already kept the others waiting so come on.”

                “Yes ma’am.” He chuckled and her annoyed look softened a little before she brought him over to where they had all the cameras and lights set up.

                “Mr. Yamazaki, let’s get started. Today you will be working with our top model, Miss Nanase.” The photographer said and Sousuke looked over to see a beautiful young woman waiting on the set. She was dressed in a dark blue and black dress from the new line and her hair was done up to frame her face. She see looked over at him as Sousuke came over.

                “Um, hey.” Sousuke said and her blue eyes looked him over. She nodded but said nothing.

                “Alright, Mr. Yamazaki please stand over here next to Miss Nanase.” The photographer instructed and got the two of them into place. She started with them posing separately and slowly she positioned them closer and closer together until they were looking at each other, only a few inches apart. Sousuke couldn’t tell why, but he was fighting to stop a blush as she looked up at him.

                “And that’s it, I think we should be good.” The photographer smiled. Nanase stayed close to him for a moment before she drew back.

                “Good.” She said quietly as she started to go back towards her dressing room.

                “Wait, Miss Nanase, stay here a moment please!” Gou said suddenly. Sousuke looked over to see her standing next to a tall man with bright red glasses and dark, bluish hair. A moment of surprise crossed Nanase’s face but she nodded and came over. “You too Sousuke, we want to talk to both of you.” She added.

                “Haruka, this is Gou Matsouka, Mr. Yamazaki’s manager,” the man said before looking to Sousuke. “And I am Haruka’s manager, Rei Ryugazaki.” He introduced himself.

                “Hey. So… what’s this about?” Sousuke asked and he could tell that Nanase had the same question.

                “Gou and I have come up with a proposal for the two of you that will help both of your careers.” Rei started with a smile.

                “We think you should start dating!” Gou blurted out excitedly.

                “Excuse me?” “WHAT??” Haruka and Sousuke snapped at the same time.

                “Not actually dating,” Rei interjected quickly. “Just an act that will help both of your careers. Currently, Mr. Yamazaki is a rising star and by dating Haruka, it will boost his status even more and likely increase the sales of his new record. Right now, Haruka’s fan base is mainly male based, but through a celebrity dating story, it will bring in new interest from more women and lead to more opportunities through couple photo shoots.”

                “No way! That… that’s crazy!” Sousuke argued quickly, glancing over at Haruka, who looked confused and surprised.

                “Rei and I have talked about the details, it will help both of you! And if it doesn’t work, then no harm done right?” Gou asked them.

                “Well yeah, but…” Sousuke muttered, but she had a good point.

                “Rei can I talk to you for a moment?” Haruka said urgently before she pulled her manager aside. Sousuke looked at Gou.

                “You really think this is a good idea?” He asked her and she smiled brightly.

                “It can only help… and I think Haruka is your type.” Gou giggled and he rolled his eyes then looked over at Haruka.

                “Okay fine. But, well, she doesn’t look very happy about it and I am not going to force anyone into doing something they don’t want.” He said quickly.

                “I know, and we won’t force anyone into anything.” Gou promised him, smiling as she saw Haruka and Rei coming back over.

                “We can give it a shot. What do you want us to do?” Haruka asked when they came up.

                “We will start tomorrow! All you have to do is be seen on a “date” in a public area. We will tip off the press and then they will do the rest.” Gou told them.

                “Alright… sounds good.” Sousuke agreed and Haruka nodded.

                “Great! Then Sousuke will pick you up tomorrow morning, and Rei and I will help you out so everything will be perfect!” Gou said excitedly.

                “Okay, see you tomorrow then.” Haruka said to the two of them.

                “See you.” Sousuke replied before Haruka turned and went back to her dressing room. Sousuke looked over at Gou again.

                “This is crazy.” He muttered and Gou just laughed.

                “Just go get changed okay! We still have things to do today.” She said before shooing him back to his own dressing room.

                He got changed rather quickly, but when he went back out Gou was nowhere to be seen. He figured she was probably talking to Rei about the details of the date tomorrow, but in the meantime he headed over to Haruka’s room. Feeling a bit nervous, he tentatively knocked on the door.

                “Yes?” He heard from the other side, so he figured it was alright as he opened up the door.

                “Hey, Haruka I wanted to make sure this is all okay with-!” He started but stopped quickly as he saw that Haruka was still in the middle of changing. That wasn’t what made him stop though as Sousuke had a bit of trouble processing what he was seeing. Who he had thought was a she, was very clearly not as Haruka was in the middle of pulling on a pair of pants over a tight pair off briefs.

                “I-I thought you were Rei.” Haruka stammered before yanking up his pants and quickly picking up his shirt.

                “You…” Sousuke said, not at all sure what to say, or even what was going on.

                “Are not a girl?” Haruka finished for him as he pulled on his shirt. Sousuke could spot a faint blush on his cheeks as he removed the hair extensions to show that his hair was actually fairly short. “What did you want?” Haruka asked quickly, making Sousuke snap out of it.

                “I just… wanted to ask you if you were really okay with the dating thing.” He replied.

                “I already said yes, but are you okay with it now?” Haruka said, looking up at Sousuke with an expression he couldn’t quite read.

                “I’m fine.” Sousuke shrugged. It was definitely a surprise, but he couldn’t say it was a bad thing.

                “Great.” Haruka replied, looking a bit relieved that Sousuke hadn’t freaked out. “Now… do you think you could get out so I can finish changing?” He asked, still needing to remove his makeup and finish getting ready.

                “Oh, yeah, sorry.” Souske said quickly, blushing a little. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow Haruka.” He said.

                “Just Haru is fine.” He said.

                “Okay, see you tomorrow Haru.” Sousuke said with a smile before he left, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Going out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Sousuke go on their first "date".

“Rei can I talk to you for a moment?” Haru asked urgently and pulled Rei to the side with him.

                “Haruka I promise-” Rei started but Haru cut in.

                “Does he know??” He snapped quickly.

                “Know what?”

                “You can’t just ask some guy to date, or even fake date, me without knowing that I’m… well that I’m a guy too.” Haru explained quickly. He didn’t like it and he really didn’t like lying like that.

                “Well, at the moment, no. He is not aware of the situation but his manager should explain it to him soon.” Rei told him, pushing up his glasses as he spoke.

                “He should know before he agrees…” Haru muttered.

                “I promise the Gou and I will explain it all, please just give it a try Haruka.” Rei pleaded and Haru grimaced.

                “Alright…. Fine.” He agreed reluctantly before Rei brought him back over to Sousuke and his manager. “We can give it a shot. What do you want us to do?” He asked as they came up.

                Rei and Gou went over the details and Haru only half listened. He was mainly watching Sousuke, trying to judge what he really thought about this idea. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Sousuke was really attractive and seemed like it wouldn’t be _awful_ to go on a few dates with him. He even seemed possibly like Haru’s type, if he actually ever dated enough to even have a type. He didn’t get his hopes up though.

                He was glad to get back to his dressing room and immediately pulled off his dress when he got inside. After carefully putting it away, he started pulling on his normal clothes when he heard the knock on the door.

                “Yes?” He called, thinking it had to be Rei since no one else ever came in here, but when it opened up he heard Sousuke talking then stop suddenly when he saw Haru. Inside, Haru felt his stomach twisting into knots as he told Sousuke the truth. When it was done, he let out a shaky sigh once Sousuke shut the door. He was glad Sousuke knew now, plus this was easier that it would have been to try explaining it too him, but it was still weird.

*             *             *             *             *             *

                The next day, Haru spend the morning getting ready. He put on the sun dress Rei and Gou had selected and had just finished putting his makeup on when his doorbell rang. He did a last check to make sure everything was in place, then he went over and opened up the door. Sousuke stood there, also done up in the outfit their managers had selected.

                “Hey.” Sousuke said and Haru was surprised to realize that Sousuke seemed a bit nervous.

                “You didn’t have to come pick me up. I’m pretty sure we aren’t dealing with the paparazzi yet.” Haru told him, a bit amused.

                “It wasn’t my idea. Gou and Rei said it was good for like… setting the mood or something,” Sousuke said with a faint blush. “Let’s just get going.”

                “Alright.” Haru agreed and Sousuke brought him over to his car. Haru couldn’t stop a chuckle as Sousuke even opened the door for him.   
                “S-Shut up.” Sousuke snapped, blushing as he closed the door and got in the car. They drove down to the café in a comfortable silence.

                “Alright… here we are,” Sousuke said after they pulled up. Haru was about it get out when Sousuke stopped him. “Wait, take this.” He said and handed Haru an ear piece.

                “…Gou’s idea as well?” He asked as he put it in.

                “Rei’s actually. He wants to make sure everything is “absolutely beautiful”.” Sousuke sighed.

                “That sounds like him,” Haru chuckled as he checked that the ear piece wasn’t noticeable. “Ready?” He asked and Sousuke nodded before they got out of the car.

                They went inside together and were soon sitting down together. They were purposely seated outside in the open and across the street, Gou and Rei were watching them from across the street.

                _“Alright you two, I just posted a picture online so I expect the paparazzi will catch on soon. Until then, just act natural and have fun!”_ Gou told them excitedly. Sousuke sighed then looked over at Haru.

                “So… I looked up some of your work…” Sousuke commented and Haru was a bit surprised. “It’s pretty amazing. I… I didn’t really think a guy could do that.” He told him.

                “Well… thanks I guess?” He said and Sousuke blushed.

                “Wait- That sounded stupid- it really was good, really.” Sousuke told him quickly and Haru smiled a bit, amused at how flustered Sousuke was getting.

                “Thanks,” He told him. “And I looked at your work too, well, listened I mean. I can see how you became so popular.” He said, not sharing that he had actually listened to almost all of Sousuke’s music the night before.

                “So you a fan then?” Sousuke teased but before Haru answered, Rei cut in.

                _“Show time you two. Shoot in closer, touch each other.”_ Rei instructed. Sousuke moved in closer and placed his hand over Haru’s. Haru stopped a flinch, not really used to physical contact. He wouldn’t admit it, but it was surprisingly nice and he could feel the heat coming from Sousuke’s skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a few people with cameras.

                “How did you get into modeling? Especially this kind?” Sousuke asked him curiously, trying to keep it going.

                “I used to be an art student. I was studying studio and culinary arts… and I had a self-portrait project in one of our exhibitions and I got scouted. Rei saw it and asked if I wanted to try out modeling. It was just a side job that… grew into a career I guess.” He told him.

                “Studio and culinary arts? So you have all kinds of talents huh?” Sousuke smiled, leaning in closer to him.

                “Well… I can’t sing at all so you beat me there.” Haru said and Sousuke laughed. Haru paused, taken by surprised at how natural and happy Sousuke looked when he laughed. “So… what do you like to do then?” Haru asked him.

                “When I’m not working on music… I like swimming I guess?” Sousuke said and Haru instantly lit up.

                “Really??” He asked excitedly, forgetting his act for a moment. “We should go swimming sometime then.” Haru said quickly and Sousuke smiled at him.

                “Sure, sounds like fun.” Sousuke told him.

                _“Focus you two! Come on, get close we need good pictures!”_ Gou suddenly said in their ears loudly enough to make Haru flinch a little.

                “What do you want from us? We’re keeping it natural like you said.” Sousuke hissed at Gou.

                _“Something dramatic!”_ Gou said and Sousuke rolled his eyes and shot a glare in her direction.

                _“Kiss him.”_ Rei told them, directing it to Sousuke and Haru was stunned. Sousuke looked down at him, looking a bit unsure. _“It will be the perfect shot, it’s what they are waiting for. It can be quick-”_ Rei continued.

                “Okay fine, fine!” Sousuke hissed. He leaned in and, before Haru could object or really process it, he had pressed their lips together. Haru froze, but Sousuke was surprisingly gentle and eased him into it until he kissed him back. When they pulled apart, Haru was a little breathless and felt his face quickly heating up.

                _“Perfect you two! I think that’s everything we need.”_ Rei told them and they were soon heading out. Once they got back in Sousuke’s car, he pulled out the ear piece and turned to Haru.

                “Are you okay?” Sousuke asked him and Haru looked up at him.

                “Yeah of course, it just… took me off guard a little.” Haru told him quickly, but his heart hadn’t stopped racing since he kissed him.

                “Alright cool, I just… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable with anything.” Sousuke said softly, looking concerned and Haru smiled at him.

                “Don’t worry about it. I had fun today.” He said sweetly and Sousuke smiled back.

                “Me too.” He said with a smile then started the car and took Haru back to his house. When they got there, Haru looked back over at him.

                “Thank you for today Sousuke,” Haru said and with a surge of confidence, he leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other very soon.” He told him before heading inside. When he closed the door, he let out a shaky sigh. His emotions were in a mix and he wasn’t quite sure what to think of Sousuke. He didn’t have much time to consider it before his phone went off and he jumped. Digging it out of his purse, he saw it was Rei and answered it quickly.

                “We got an interview booked!” Rei said instantly.

                “That fast? When is it?” Haru asked him quickly.

                “You have two days to get to know as much about each other as possible, and we’ll get started right away.” He told him and Haru was nervous about having so little time. “Get ready, we are getting started tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much I love this chapter... it had a lot more dialog than I usually write.


	3. Asking Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Haruka go to their interview

Two days later Sousuke and Haru were waiting in a limo as they drove up to the production studio for the talk show. Rei and Gou were talking over everything they had discussed, but at this point, Sousuke was hardly listening.

                “Alright, once more, how did you two meet?” Gou asked. Haru sighed and repeated their story.

                “At the beach. Sousuke ran into me while I was out swimming then we got talking.” Haru repeated.

                “First date?” Rei said.

                “We went to the aquarium.” Haru said with a little smile. Sousuke smiled back at him, though he couldn’t shake a disappointed feeling in his chest. Haru deserved more than made up dates, he was starting to wish that they were real. Trying to ignore the guilt in his gut, he looked over at Haru as they kept reviewing their stories. As he watched him though, he noticed that Haru was starting to look a little nervous as they finally pulled up.

                “It’ll be fine.” Sousuke whispered to him before the limo door opened up and the cheers of the crowd of fans came pouring in. He put on a bright smile as he stepped out and offered his hand to Haru. Haru took it, allowing Sousuke to help him out of the car. “You’re going to do great.” Sousuke told him as he slid an arm around Haru’s waist. They walked up to the studio like that, both smiling at the crowd as they went inside. Once in, a stage hand quickly ushered them to the correct place.

                “Sousuke, Haruka!” A woman said excited as she came up. Sousuke recognized her as the show’s host. “My name is Chigusa Hanamura, It’s so great to meet you two!” She introduced and Haru smiled at her.

“Nice to meet you too.” Haru told her and Chigusa smiled brightly.

“Now then, I’m going to go get the show started and when I call you in, you can just go right across the stage to those couches right there.  Then all you have to do is answer some questions and it will be great!” She told them as she motioned to the stage they would be on.

                “Sounds good.” Sousuke nodded and the hostess smiled again before she headed out on stage. Sousuke and Haru waited as the show got started and she did the introduction. Haru looked around the turned to Sousuke.

                “We need to practice one more thing.” Haru whispered.

                “Um, what else is there?” Sousuke asked, confused and before he realized what was happening, Haru lean up and kissed him. Sousuke stood absolutely froze for a moment, but by the time he finally processed the kiss, Haru pulled away.

                “Payback for the date.” Haru said, looking a little smug and Sousuke blushed a little.

                “Well… I don’t really think that counted as practice.” Sousuke said, glancing at the ground as he said it. Haru’s eyebrows raised a little. He glanced out to the stage, but it looked like they had a few minutes.

                “Alright…then we should try again.” Haru breathed as he lean up, sliding a hand up to Sousuke’s shoulder as he kissed him. This time he was slow and gentle about it, carefully pressing his lips against Sousuke’s as Haru’s other hand went up into his hair. Sousuke hooked an arm around Haru’s waist and pulled him closer as he kissed him back this time.

                “And today we have two very special guests, the new hit celebrity couple, Sousuke Yamazaki and Haruka Nanase!” Chigusa announced and Haru pulled back, leaving Sousuke a little breathless.

“Let’s go” Haru said, looking a little out of breath himself as he quickly reached up and wiped a smug of lipstick off Sousuke’s lips. Sousuke nodded, his head still spinning a little as he took Haru’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they walked out on stage together. The crowd cheered excitedly as they went out and sat down across from Chigusa.

                “Welcome to you both, we are so excited to have you!” She said eagerly.

                “Thank you for having us.” Haru said with a small smile.

                “Of course, everyone is hyped up over the new couple since this little snap shot a few days ago,” She said and motioned to one of the several large screens on set as one of the paparazzi pictures of Sousuke and Haru’s kiss popped up. Sousuke blushed a little as everyone cheered again. “So for today’s so we’re going to do things a little differently!”

                “…Differently?” Haru echoed, squeezing Sousuke’s hand tightly as he looked nervous. They had practiced for the usual interviews, they had rehearsed it all for the past two days.

                “We are opening questions to the audience!” She said and Sousuke glanced over at Haru, his own heart pounding as he realized there was a line in the audience in front of a microphone so they could ask questions.

                “It’ll be okay, just base it off the stories as best you can.” Haru whispered to him and Sousuke gave a quick nod.

                “Let’s get started! First question please!” Chigusa said with a bright smile as a young girl came up.

                “Sousuke, have you written Haruka a love song yet?” She asked and there was a collective sound of giggles and excited sounds from the crowd.

                “Ah, well, I started one… but it’s not nearly ready yet.” Sousuke said quickly. This one wasn’t a complete lie actually. He had a few song ideas stirring in his head since he had met Haru. The girl looked excited then stepped to the side as another guest came up.

                “Haruka, what do your favorite thing about Sousuke?” They asked and Haru paused, glancing at Sousuke.

                “Um well he’s clearly very talented. But also, he is really thoughtful… and he has an attention to detail which I really admire. I know he has the bad boy reputation… but I think he’s a lot more than that.” Haru said, smiling over at Sousuke and Sousuke’s face heated up a little. It wasn’t until Chigusa said his name that he realized the next question had already been asked.

                “S-Sorry, what was that?” Sousuke asked and there was a few laughs from the audience as well as Chigusa.

                “They asked how you two met.” Chigusa repeated for him and Sousuke was relieved to get a question they had practiced.

                “At the beach… I ran into Haruka while we were both out swimming.” He told them. That was how much of the rest of the interview continued, some questions they had practiced and a few unexpected ones. Throughout it, Sousuke found himself focusing on Haru more and more and as he did, he was again wishing that their little love story was true.

                “Well I think that is all the questions we have time for, thank you so much for joining us today!” Chigusa told them when the interview came to an end.

                “Of course, thank you.” Haru said with a smile before taking Sousuke’s hand again and walking off stage with him.

                “You okay?” Haru whispered when they got off stage “You seemed… distracted at the end.”

                “Oh, sorry. Um….You did a great job out there” Sousuke told him as they headed out to their limo. Haru smiled a little.

                “Thank you, you did well too.” Haru told him. They soon were in the limo and heading back. Sousuke walked as Haru took out his hair piece, letting out a little sigh of relief to have it out. The thought _“cute”_ definitely crossed Sousuke’s mind and he blushed a little and quickly looked out the window instead of at Haru. As they began to get close to Sousuke’s apartment, he looked back at Haru.

                “Um… Haru?” Sousuke said, swallowing a bit hard.

                “Yeah?” Haru replied, looking up at him.

                “Do you… want to come over to my place for a bit?” He asked and Haru looked a bit surprised.

                “…Yeah sure. That sounds like fun.” He told Sousuke and Sousuke smiled brightly and his heart sped up. They soon pulled up to his apartment complex and stopped.

                “Great, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are mistakes in this... I finished the chapter during a really early flight I had this morning so I likely made some mistakes since I was so tired!

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, Haru is still a guy in this fic, I only used female pronouns for much of this chapter since it is in Sousuke's POV and he believed Haru was a girl for most of it.


End file.
